theweirdchickenslikeusfandomcom-20200215-history
Pearl
Title Reference: Pearl. Song by the singer Katy Perry. ---- As the camera descends upon the salty Atlantic Ocean, Jessica and Jake are shown on the deck of the Total Drama: Paradise Seas ship. Jessica starts talking first. "Welcome back, viewers, to Total Drama! It's great for you to see us again!" Jake looks at Jessica, who motions for him to start the recap. "Fine. Last time, on Total Drama: Paradise Seas," Jake starts, "we met the new contestants of Total Drama, and, let me tell ya, they were some interesting people. We saw a crazy rainbow-haired freak, a sassy model, and even a rich girl and her slaves. Although we had to kick her slaves off the boat, we still have her. And she's nothing short of a drama queen. After announcing our teams, the Dangerous Dolphins and the Shocking Starfish, our eighteen teens were sent to bed for the night, in hopes for a new challenge just ahead. And that first challenge will be today!" Jake waves his hands in the air. "Anywho," Jessica continues, "How will our two teams of nine handle our challenge? Will any of them even survive?!" Jake rolls his eyes. "Don't be unreal, they'll be fine." He pauses before peering around. "Maybe." Jessica pushes Jake off the screen, "See all that and more this time on Total. Drama. PARADISE SEAS!" (Theme Song Plays) The eighteen contestants are shown, awake, in the loser's sleeping quarters on the beds. The girls are on one side of a wall, while the boys are on the other. The camera zooms in on the girls. "Is anyone else a little seasick?" Samus asks. "Eh, don't be a baby," Johanna remarks. Samus snickers, "Did I ask you, Johanna?" Johanna rolls her eyes. "Why are we all here, again? I should be in the winner's area. I've already got this game in the bag," Paige states. "Don't be so overconfident, girl," Tyra says. "We could all win this, too." Paige smiles. "How cute. You think you can win." Paige pats Tyra's head, to which she snarls to. Paige pulls her hand away. Agness frowns at the two girls. "You are some crazy девочки." Paige and Tyra glare at Agness. "You're lucky my daddy's not here. He would buy me something to kill you with," Paige remarks. "But not before I knock her out," Tyra states. Agness gulps, knowing that her favoring among the two girls has lowered. Tori is lying against her bed. Tori: (confessional) I'm glad I don't have to talk to these girls. They're way too bonkers for my taste. Daisi, Jade, and Susie are talking with each other. Susie is examining Daisi's outfit. "Do you like what I'm wearing, blondie?" Daisi probes. Susie shakes her head no. "It shows off too much neck. I'll have to write you a ticket." Daisi rolls her eyes. "For what, officer dimwit?" "For public nudity," Susie remarks, writing with a black pen on a notepad. "I don't think you understand the law," Jade says. Susie smiles and shakes her head. "I do, young girl." "She's the same age as us!" Daisi shouts. "Are you sure she's not underage to be on this show?" Susie asks. "I'm one hundred percent sure," Daisi remarks as Susie hands her the ticket. Daisi rips the ticket in half and throws it into the trashcan behind her. "Okay, I let you off with a warning," Susie states. Jade frowns. As Susie walks away, Jade tells Daisi, "She's a policewoman?" Daisi shrugs and looks worriedly at Susie. Daisi: (confessional) So these are the lawmen and women of today? Wow, are we in trouble in the future. Jade: (confessional) Some of these girls, mainly Susie, are a little... uh... dumb. No offense to any of them. The camera quickly moves over to the boy's half. AM and Zylon are shown sitting on the bed together. "I wonder what the girls are doing," says AM aloud. Zylon answers, "Probably shaving squirrels." AM looks over at Zylon and rolls his eyes. AM: (confessional) What is wrong with him? Zylon: (confessional) *looks around playfully* Roar! The next group of boys shown is Magikarp and Ashton. Magikarp quickly darts his eyes left and right. "You're joking, right?!" Ashton shakes his head, as if to reply no. "Why would I''' joke? Like, we just started this game, and you expect me to joke, already?" '''Magikarp: (confessional) Ashton just told me that- *falls off seat* Ashton: (confessional) So, I'm going to try to get the girls on my team in an alliance with me. *smiles* "Why would you wanna tell me this?!" Magikarp whispers loudly. "Because, then, you'll be one of my first targets," Ashton admits. Magikarp goes bug-eyed. Magikarp: (confessional) I have to tell the girls! The camera pans toward Brock, Bruce, and Felipe. Bruce smiles. "So how are you guys liking this so far?" Brock rolls his eyes. "It kinda sucks. I'd rather be swimming." Bruce frowns. "You don't think being on this boat, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, with seventeen other people is fun?" "No," Brock responds plainly. "This is almost as bad as the brightest and happiest place on Earth," Felipe states. "And where would that be, goth?" Brock questions. He shakes before replying, "...Sunflower Avenue." Bruce frowns again. "I loved that show." "The show isn't Sunflower Avenue. The show is Sunflower Road," Brock explains. "Sunflower Avenue is the amusement park." The camera finally switches to Tanner and Curtis, the final two boys. Tanner: (confessional) Curtis is such a moron. Why would he side with me, the obvious villain of the show? "So," Tanner asks, "we're gonna align?" Curtis nods. "I think it'll be a good idea if we team-up. But won't we need another alliance member, or two?" "Of course. I'll take care of it," Tanner answers. "Cool. Jock alliance for the win!" Curtis quietly cheers. The scene completely changes to Jessica and Jake on the deck of the ship. Jessica is on a new phone. It is a completely different one from the previous episode. This phone is tall, short length-wise, and has a hot pink case. Jake, on the other hand, is holding a brochure in his hand for somewhere in Canada. Jessica seems to be texting. "Jake, I just texted you on what you have to tell the contestants when they finally get here." "So Nova Scotia is one of the many territories that are apart of Canada. However, it's one of the few territories that are near Maine," Jake says aloud. Obiously, neither of the two hosts are paying attention to each other. As the eighteen contestants line-up in front of the two host, still doing their own thing, they seem to quickly get annoyed. "Ehem," AM coughs. Jake looks up. "Oh... uh... one second, guys." He looks toward Jessica, who's still texting. "Jess, they're here." Jessica slowly looks up from her phone. "Sorry, my new ePhone is sooooo addicting!" She puts the phone back into her pocket. "Jake, I sent you the stuff you need to tell these... kids." "I'm pretty sure you're only two years older than us," Daisi says. "Why would you think that?" Jessica asks. "Because we're not all stupid." Jessica rolls her eyes. "Go, Jakey." "Ooooo. Are we seeing the first relationship on the show? And between the hosts?" Tyra asks. "Scandalous." "Would this make you guys Jasica? Or Jeske?" Zylon asks. "Interesting names. But no. No way, losers," Jessica responds. She pushes Jake in front of her. "Go, Jake." Jake steps forward. He quickly scans Jessica's text message. Once he looks up, he starts to speak, "Okay, so we'll be arriving in Nova Scotia, Canada in a few moments. Once there, we'll be on the beach-like area. There you'll be collecting a golden pearl. Wanna know where the golden pearl is?" Most of the contestants nod. "Not really," Felipe and Samus reply simultaneously. Samus blushes, while Felipe looks down at his feet. "Moving on, it's on top of a cliff," Jake replies. "WHAT?!" all of the contestants and Jessica shout. "Jake," Jessica yells, "you never told me you put it on top of a cliff!" She smacks his face. Jake frowns. "I didn't think it mattered." Jessica rolls her eyes. "You guys will have to get it. I really don't care anymore. Keep going, Jake." "The winners of the first part of the challenge will get scuba gear for the second part of the challenge," Jake explains. "What's the second part?" Tanner asks. "You're going to have to dive to find a golden clam," Jake explains. "Obviously the winners of the first challenge nearly have the challenge in the bag." Jake laughs. "I feel bad for the losing team." "You don't say," Daisi says. Tanner: (confessional) These hosts will be the death of me. Daisi: (confessional) I can tell Tanner's up to something. But what, I don't know. I sure hope he doesn't pull a Scott, for his sake. The scene switches to the eighteen contestants, now on a small sandy beach surrounded by three large cliffs. "Welcome to Nova Scotia, Canada!" Jake exclaims. "This place looks totally boring," Tyra comments. "Nice to know. Just to let you know, we don't care," Jessica says. Tyra glares back at Jessica. "Was I talkin' to you?" Jessica nods. "You kind of were." Tyra thinks of a quick comeback. She sticks her hand out. "Talk to the hand because the Tyra doesn't wanna listen." Jessica rolls her eyes. "You're so childish. Moving on: since you already know the challenge, split into your separate teams and go onto the two colored mats. Dolphins, your mat is silver, while the Starfish have a pink mat," Jessica explains. After the two teams separate onto their respective mats, Jake starts the challenge. "Ready?" He looks up. "Do I care?" He pauses before replying, "Neh! GO!" The eighteen teenagers start their journey to the cliffs where the golden pearl lies in wait. The Dolphins are shown running to the closest cliff. Bruce is being quickly pushed by Tanner. "I feel the wind through my hair!" Bruce cheers. "Well I feel my life force slowing depleting," Tanner says. "Eh... people get used to running with me, after awhile." Tanner: (confessional) This guy is crazy if he thinks I'mma push him all the time. *crosses his arms* I'm not doin' it. Tanner continues to pant as he and Bruce slowly get ahead of the rest of the Dolphins. Johanna is staring in the direction of the other team. Susie is standing behind her. "What are you doin'?" Susie pants. Johanna glares at Susie. "If you must know, I'm looking for Samus." "Do you like her, or something?" Susie asks. "You are so stupid!" Johanna smacks Susie, who falls to the floor. Johanna pauses and runs in place before deciding to pick Susie up and carry her. Tori, Paige, Brock, and Curtis are all shown running alongside Johanna and Susie, now. "I think we're a bit ahead," Johanna announces. "Good," Tori says back, "because I do not wanna lose." "Aren't you a surfer?" Brock asks. Tori nods. "But I really want the advantage so there's no doubt we lose." Brock nods in agreement. "If we lose the advantage... or even if we win it... I'm not going in the water." "Oh, yes, you will," Paige says. "If I'm getting my hair wet, you're also getting yourself wet." Curtis giggles after Susie, who is now conscious, whispers something to him. "What is it, blondie?!" Paige growls. "She said," Curtis replies, "that's what she said." Paige rolls her eyes at the childish remark and continues running toward the cliff. The Starfish are now shown. Category:Chapters